harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Leanne
Leanne was a witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991 onwards and was a friend of Katie Bell during her sixth year. She was sorted into Hufflepuff, with Pomona Sprout as her Head of House, and was in the same year as Harry Potter. Biography Education at Hogwarts Early years Leanne started her magical education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 and was Sorted into Hufflepuff House. Her Head of House was the Herbology Professor, Pomona Sprout, and she shared a dormitory in the Hufflepuff Basement with Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and Megan Jones. Despite being in separate Houses and different ages, she became good friends with Gryffindor student Katie Bell. It is unknown if Leanne joined Dumbledore's Army in 1995, as Katie did, but she joined the group in late 1997, when Neville Longbottom assumed the group. Sixth year In her sixth year, she and Katie went on a weekend trip to Hogsmeade, and they stopped off for a drink in the Three Broomsticks Inn. Katie excused herself and went to the toilet whilst Leanne sat alone in the pub. After some time she was spotted by Harry Potter sitting tapping her glass anxiously awaiting Katie's return. Finally, when she and Katie were returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after their visit to Hogsmeade, she and Katie got in an argument over a package that Katie had been given to take to the castle, Leanne did not want Katie to take it, as its origins were unknown. The argument caused the girls to fight over the package and Katie to accidentally touch the cursed opal necklace that was given to her by Madam Rosmerta, who was under the Imperius Curse at the time, when the package's wrapping tore. Leanne was very distraught when Katie was put under the curse, trying to pull her down from the sky in which she floated above from and was seen crying. Harry, Ron and Hermione got to the scene and, with the help of Rubeus Hagrid, they got back to Hogwarts with Katie. When they got back inside the castle, Leanne broke down crying when telling Professor McGonagall what happened and was sent to Madam Pomfrey for calming down. After Katie has been healed and returned to Hogwarts, Leanne was present with her when Katie told Harry she did not know who gave her the package. Seventh year In Leanne's seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry her education would take a turn for the worst. With the former headmaster Albus Dumbledore dead, Severus Snape took to the position of head and employed Death Eaters, Amycus Carrow and Alecto Carrow as new members of his staff. Any resistance against the war and defiance against their teaching methods had the student brutally punished, as demonstrated numerous times with pupil Neville Longbottom, the leader of the reformulate Dumbledore's Army, group that she eventually joined in that year. , Cho and Padma after the battle.]] Late into the academic year the climax of the Second Wizarding War broke out and the Battle of Hogwarts took place. Leanne was present during this battle, and was seen fighting Dementors at one point. She survived the battle, and was later seen sitting with Katie Bell, Padma Patil and Cho Chang. , Ginny, Padma, Romilda, Seamus and Katie during the Battle of Hogwarts.]] Behind the scenes *Leanne is portrayed by Isabella Laughland in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood PrinceCBBC Newsround reveals new Half-Blood Prince casting. Based on screenshots from the film, she is a Hufflepuff in Harry's year, although neither her house nor age is revealed in the book. She reprised her role in both parts of the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Deathly HallowsIsabella Laughland at IMDb. *In the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Leanne has blonde hair during play mode, but during a cut scene mode she has brown, like in the film. *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1, Leanne can be briefly seen on the Hogwarts Express sitting next to Romilda Vane, Lavender Brown, and Cormac McLaggen. *Leanne is shown to be a member of the Dumbledore's Army in late 1997. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' Notes and references fr:Leanne de: Leanne fi:Leanne pl:Leanne Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:British individuals Category:Females Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Wizards Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Dumbledore's Army